Star Fox: Relapse
by Missy-face
Summary: Team Star Fox and it's many fresh faces could not have predicted the carnage of the events to unfold with what they thought would be just another job. Lylat divides right under their noses, and a war of conspiracy is thrust upon them all. (Multiple pairings. Fox/Krystal. Wolf/OC. Bill/OC. And many more.) Violence, crude language, and SEXUAL CONTENT. Reader discretion advised.
1. Shots of Tequila

_**Ok, officially kicking off this new fic. Not quite sure how it will be received, but we shall see!**_

_**I know there are some concerns from 'Reanimation' fans that two fics and a new baby will be too much for me, but no worries! I do these because I enjoy it, not because I have to! **_

_**Anyway, about this fic: this will be much more edgy than Reanimation. My readers from before will notice much more crude, graphic and violent content. It's not for shock value, I assure you. It's because I wanted to make a very real, raw, rough story. It's a new challenge for me, but I always love challenges. **_

_**So, in summation, this story will contain hardcore fighting, language, violence, sex and all that other good stuff you're all secretly digging for in these fics. Hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter One: Shots of Tequila

Music Of the Chapter:

Part 1: Circa Survive- Strange Terrain

Part 2: Miley Cyrus- Can't be Tamed

_Fox P.O.V:_

"I don't know, man. I always feel like I've got it just right. But that only lasts for a while 'til I wanna tinker with it some more. And when I do, It's like I fuck all the shit I did before all up and it never feels the same." Falco continues rambling from under his Arwing, wrench in hand, adjusting, or fixing, or whatever he's trying to do this time. I sit in the open cockpit of my own Arwing, absent mindedly rubbing a cloth over the dash and various buttons. "So I mess around with it some more, just to try and get it back to the way I had it when I fixed it up the first time, and the cycle starts again… It's like, when I—"

I'm completely tuning him out now. I have to. I throw a 'yea' or an 'uh huh' every so often, giving him the idea he's got my attention, but honestly my mind couldn't be farther from caring about his problem right now. I've got a mix of emotions going on at the moment. Anticipation, and excitement, but also, kind of dreading this. Just can't believe the days finally come.

"-so I bent her over and started fucking her like that, and Kat's all like-"

"Mhm…" I let out before finally catching what he says. My head snaps up and I meet him staring me down. He caught me…

"Oh, I have your attention now?" He says in his usual snarky tone.

I let a small laugh escape. "Sorry." I say, climbing out of the cockpit and climbing down.

"Nah, it's fine. Guess you got a lot on your mind, huh?" He goes back to work.

"Yea, I guess."

"Ya know who made it yet?" He asks, eyes on his work.

"No, Peppy should be here with the results soon…" I hear the door to the docking bay hiss open. "Speaking of which…"

Peppy shuffles into the room, three folders in hand. I walk to meet him half way, the anticipation I've felt all day finally coming to a peak. He chuckles, handing the folders to me. "Relax, relax. They're not going to change by waiting an extra minute to see them."

I smile. "Yea well I've waited long enough so let's go."

Falco gives a wave as we head out of the large room, heading for the lounge area to look over this. We walk down the hall a little ways and into the lounge, the door seemingly sliding open slower than usual just to spite me.

I plop myself down on the couch, the cushions sinking under my weight. I take the top folder first, setting the others on the small table in front of me. Peppy stands next to the couch, hands folded behind my back. He's already looked, no doubt, but the telling expression on his face hints to me that I'll like what I see. After a small breath, I flip the first folder open and examine the picture and file.

I let out a small laugh. We're looking good so far… "Riley DiSota."

Peppy chuckles. "I thought you'd like that."

"He's a good kid. And one hell of pilot." I look over the rest of his file. "For his age, of course. He'll only improve with us. I guess he's my new pilot out of the three." I conclude.

"Yes."

I nod, looking over his academy ID and personal info. Such a goofy looking mutt. His mess of short black hair is un kept even in his ID. His ears fold over at the tip. His large light brown eyes compliment the darker brown of his fur. The look they give matches the cocky smirk he wears. He's just a kid now, only 18 years to stand on, and his academic scores are above average, nothing too impressive, but his skills in the sky are too great to ignore. Very glad to see he passed his academy final, and in turn, is qualified for recruitment.

After I'm satisfied, I close the folder and set it down, picking up the next one. This one is easier to open than the first. "Thomas Malgraw." Another one we'd had our eyes on. "Tommy." I remind myself. He didn't really like being called Thomas, as I recall.

He was a good find. Not a pilot but his academic background is very impressive. High marks all around, but his expertise is in mechanics. Fixing, alerting and improving. He'll be a valuable asset to us, and under Slippy's guidance, who knows how far he'll go.

His ID picture is a more serious one than Rileys. His face has no expression, very professional. Looking at him and his facial markings, I'd guess he's a raccoon, but after meeting him in person I know he's a mix. Possibly raccoon and cat. I'd never really asked. His eyes are framed black with black ears but instead of gray fur to match, it's more of a rusty red color with hints of white here and there.

I close the folder and set it down, reaching for the last remaining on the table. This one will be the toughest to open. I have my mental fingers crossed as I flip open the cover. When I see the face inside, I let out a sigh of relief.

Peppy laughs. "Of course your cousin made it."

"Jade…" I say her name how it's familiar to me, rather than her full name on the file. Jaden Serzahn. My aunts daughter. My little cousin doesn't seem so little anymore. I'm 28 now, and I knew she and I had had a difference of at least 7 years between us. Looking over the file I see she's 21 now. Her birthday just recently passed.

I laugh to myself looking over her picture ID. Her hair is short now… No doubt required for her academy training. I bet she wasn't happy about that… As long as I can remember she's worn her cream colored hair long, the length of it reaching at least to the small of her back. Now the front is long, framing her face, the back though is very short. I can't quite tell from the picture, but it seems to just reach the back of her neck. I think it's called a 'bob' or something. Still stylish, as she'd die before looking like some kind of GI Jane, but new. A way I've never seen her before.

Her big green eyes are exactly like mine, but she inherited her fathers white fur. A fully white vixen, save her ears. Those are black, like my mothers sister. The only spot of color on her.

The file says she's 4'11''. I smirk. I think they were being generous. She's always been a tiny girl, but during her teen years she got into the habit of wearing heels, so It's not at noticeable. Even so though, her ears barely clear my shoulder.

I finally take my eyes away from her looks to see how her file stacks up. Her academics, though not as high as Tommys, are nothing to be ashamed of. She's always been a good student, despite what a terror she is. She's a tough girl, despite her tiny frame.

She'll be joining us as a ground specialist. She never was one for flying, but she's down for anything with a motor she can get her hands on. I bet she's dying to get a hold of the land master...

I close the last folder. There they are… Starfox is officially welcoming third generation members.

"Happy?" Peppy asks.

"Very." I finally feel relieved.

"They're awaiting word to see if they've made it onto the Starfox team."

"Well let them know they have." I lean back into the couch, folding my hands behind my head. "And let them know we're celebrating tonight."

* * *

The bar/ club that we picked is a popular place, always packed, music from the dance floor blasting. I sit at the bar, facing away from it, beer in hand just checking out the crowd. Falco and Kat had disappeared somewhere on the dance floor sometime ago. Krystal said she'd be here later.

Through the crowd I see Riley's familiar face moving toward me, shimmying through and around people to get to me. The glow hasn't left him since he got here and, no doubt, since her got the news.

I laugh. He's definitely had a few to drink. He'll be the first one to pass out tonight, I can tell. "What's up boss!" he says, finally reaching me, holding his bottle of beer out to mine. I cheer with him and take a drink. "Still can't believe this shit."

"Yea well you guys deserve it."

"I hear that." Tommy says, approaching us from the side. He takes a seat next to me and motion to the bartender for another round of drinks. He pats Riley on the back. "How you holdin' your booze kid?"

Riley scoffs. "You can take whatever you got to say and shove it, cuz I'm celebrating."

"Yea well you'll be celebrating with your head in a toilet later you keep this up."

I can't hold back my laughter as I take another swig of my beer.

"Well if that's the case, at the least I don't wanna remember it." Riley concludes, downing the rest of his beer and waving to the bartender. "Two more!"

Through the crowd I see another familiar face. "Hey Bill!" I call to him.

He looks up, looking through the crowd to see who called his name. I wave, getting his attention and he makes his way over. "Heyyyyy!" He laughs, taking my extended hand and giving me a pat on the back. "It's been a while man! I heard you might be around here tonight."

"Yea right, you're looking for some ass." I accuse him, finishing up my beer.

"Yea yea, well that too." He admits, laughing.

I put my empty bottle on the bar to introduce him to the other two with me. "Bill Grey, these are two of Starfoxs new members," I gesture to each of them, "Riley and Tommy." They all shake as he checks them out.

"So these are the fresh blood, huh? I heard you had a lot of kids chompin' at the bit for those spots."

"Yea, but ya know, gotta get the cream of the crop." Riley says with his signature cocky grin.

Bill chuckles, "Yea I guess so. Speakin' of the new crew and ass," he nudges me "Where's this cousin of yours I keep hearin' about? I heard she's a bombshell."

I roll my eyes. "She's around here somewhere."

"But don't bother." Riley pipes in. "I've been barkin' up that tree since we started at the academy."

"Oh really?" Bill quirks a brow very interested.

"How about we shut the fuck up about my blood huh?" I grab my new beer off the bar. "She sticks up her nose to mongrels like you anyway."

"We'll see about that." Bill challenges.

"You'll see about gettin' your ass kicked." I let him know humorously, swigging my new beer.

"It just so happens I'm in the mood for a good old fashion bar brawl, McCloud."

"I'm down for that!" Of course Riley would be.

"What are you gonna do?" Tommy asks. "Vomit on them?" We all laugh at Rileys expense.

I can see Kat, still bopping to the music heading toward the bar, Falco close behind. "Hey boys." She greets us and we all return it. "I'll take a lemon drop." She tells the bartender.

"Same for me." Falco adds.

"Awww, shit. We're hittin' the liqor now." Riley says with a goofy smile. "I need a shot of somethin'."

"Shut up and finish your beer." Tommy nudges him.

Bill leans over to me, "Heads up." He says.

I look up scanning the crowd for his warning. I find it immediately. Wolf O'Donnell makes his way through the crowd toward the bar with some of his team. I knew he hung out in places like this from time to time, we all do, but I didn't expect to run into him tonight. Riley and Tommy find what I'm looking at and look to me for some kind of assurance. "It's alright." I let them know.

Wolf reaches the bar and doesn't seem too surprised to find us there. "Well, Fox." He passes me sitting a few stools away. "Didn't expect to catch you here tonight."

"Same to you." I respond.

"Vodka tonic," He tells the bartender. "Been here long?" he asks, though I doubt he's really interested. We've done this often since the Aparoid incident. We may be rivals but outside the skies we try to remain civil, if only to avoid unnecessary problems.

"Not too long." I answer. "You?"

"Couple hours, yea."

We're fine, but I feel the tension between my men and his. They stare each other down, just begging for an altercation. I nudge Riley just to snap him out of it.

The tension fades and we keep to ourselves, while they do the same. We laugh and joke loudly, talking over the high volume of music in the club. The dance floor lights flash while the bass thumps creating vibrations that can be felt through the floor and barstools. They make a few more wise cracks about my cousin, who I haven't seen once yet tonight. I figured it'd be tough to track everyone down in a place like this. Calling or texting made no sense, as it's to loud to hear a phone anyway. I figure she'll find us eventually.

Just when I think things are going great, of course, in places like these, there are always characters looking to start a problem.

"Hey hey!" A motley looking canine shouts, passing our party and approaching Starwolf's team. "Starwolf, huh?" Wolf doesn't seem too interested but the guy continues. "Funny seein' you in a place like this."

"Yea, and what of it?" He asks. Me and my team watch quietly now to see where this is headed.

The guy laughs. "You got the balls to come out here with that bounty on your head. That's pretty gutsy shit."

Wolf stands. "Yea well, the balls to come out with a bounty is one thing. Someone with the balls to take me in is another." He pushes past the guy, paying him no mind.

"Yea, well all I'm sayin' is come quietly and there won't be a problem."

With this Wolf turns. This is where shits gonna get ugly… "You wanna cause a problem, it's all on you." Wolf challenges.

The guy starts toward him. Wolf begins to grab his blaster in its holster on his waist, but stops abruptly, when a small white hand touches his. The owner of the hand slides herself between the men, putting a halt to their actions.

"Excuse me, excuse me." She takes her hand off Wolfs to move toward the stranger. "Hi," She greets. "Listen here, hun." She goes to stand right up to him. If you haven't noticed, me and my friends over there," she gestures to us. "are kind of having a celebration. It's _kind of_ a big deal for us. And I've only had about…" she looks up to think. "about four shots of tequila…. And that it's _nearly_ enough. You're not ruining our party, so you need to pack your shit up and head out, unless you DO want a problem. That problem is me." She lets him know smugly.

The look on this guys face as he's told off by this tiny girl is priceless. He just stands for a moment, unsure of what exactly to do. Finally he gives Wolf one last look. "Whatever. This isn't over." And with that, he turns and leaves.

The girl turns on her heels and makes her way over to us.

I can't fight the smile on my face. "Hey Jade."

She returns it. "Hey cuz."

"Damnnnnnn!" Kat pipes in, laughing. "Little Jade's got a bitch switch!"

The group laughs and greets my cousin. I look over to see what Wolf's up to, but he's gone.

The group gets caught up in their own conversations and I'm finally able to talk to my cousin. "So, finally here."

"Yea. How do you feel about it?" She asks.

I shrug. "I want you here Jade, you know that."

"But?"

"….but I'm gonna worry. I'm not gonna lie."

"I'm not this little kid you think I am Fox.' She let's me know.

"I know. These guys keep reminding me."

She laughs. "You don't have to worry about them. Trust me."

In the middle of our conversation, the bartender places a shot glass in front of her on a plate, with salt and a lime on the side. She looks at it and then looks to the bartender about the question.

"A shot of tequila, from the gentleman at the door." He lets her know.

We both look to the club entrance. Wolf stands there, about to leave. He gives her a nod and a wink. She laughs, toasting the shot to him before drinking it and chasing it with the lime. He smirks and leaves.

She looks to me, holding the lime to her mouth. I just shake my head. She laughs, pushing off the bar and heading toward the dance floor, Bill and Riley fighting to follow her. I roll my eyes with a sigh.

I'm about to ask for another drink when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Could I bother you to dance sir?"

I turn to see Krystal, looking absolutely gorgeous. I smile. "Well worth the wait…"

She laughs, taking my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

_**AHHHHH! There it is. I feel good about how this came out. I reallllyyy need some feed back here guys! **_

_**I won't update without reviews**__**, just because I don't want to write something no one's interested in. Constructive criticism always welcome.**_

_**Anyway! Mommy duties call. See you in the next chapter (hopefully!)**_

_**-Missy.**_


	2. Swaying the Power

**Chapter Two:**** Swaying the Power**

Music of the Chapter:

Coheed and Cambria- Far

Fox P.O.V

A low groan escapes my throat as my half lidded eyes watch the beautiful scene before me. Krystal's nude body sits atop mine, slightly hunched over with hands pressed for leverage as she grinds her hips into mine. She rides me, her flushed face covered partially by her, now, messy hair. Her lips are parted, teeth clenched together ever so slightly, holding back her release just a bit longer.

My hands roam up and down her straddled legs and over the curves of her hips. She loves this. My hands all over her, my breath; that's what will send her over the edge. In what feels like such a short time, I feel I know her so well. I'm all she needs. And, call me egotistical, but I _love_ that.

She finally cries out, doing her best to control the volume of her orgasm. My hands grip her hips and rock them harder to intensify the sensation. I moan, her cries and muscle contractions pushing me past my own limit. My growl lingers as I release, continuing to rock her hips, prolonging my own sensation as well.

She slumps over to lie on my chest, panting loudly at first, but quiets gradually. My breaths come heavily too. We'd been at this for quite some time. She eventually sighs and looks up to me, a small smile crossing her lips. My smile shows through as well, and I lean down to kiss her tenderly, hoping somehow that everything I feel for her in this moment could transfer. That somehow she could know fully how much she means to me. It's the moments like this that I'd play on repeat, to live the rest of my life. I'd never protest, complain or become discontent if I were fated to live this way, forever.

She parts from our kiss to look into my eyes. I gaze back into hers, the feeling of warmth consuming me. Her smile widens, showing in her eyes and she lets a giggle escape. She leans in again to give me another small kiss before climbing off of me and out of bed.

My smile grows as well and as she scurries to the bathroom, still nude, shutting the door behind her. I chuckle, folding my hands behind my head and letting my eyes shut, ready to rest.

The past few months have been a bit of adjusting. Riley, Tommy and Jade got settled in fairly quickly, in the physical sense, but training them on the ship has been another task completely. I suppose I hadn't considered beforehand how much work this would actually be. We've taken a few trips to deserted areas in the System for mock missions.

Riley's getting his bearings with his new Arwing. He moves hastily and makes sloppy mistakes from time to time, but this is why we're practicing. He'll be ready for the real thing, when and if it ever happens. An occurrence he's a little too anxious for. He's really running with this. A lot of pent up energy and sky adrenaline is what I'd call it.

Jade's heavy on the throttle with pretty much every vehicle she gets her hands on, which isn't a terrible thing, so to speak. It's not something I need to get used to. I know her well enough already to know she's not the type to take things slow and steady, as far as anything with a motor is concerned.

Tommy, I can't say too much about, as he's been working more closely with Slippy than anyone else on the ship. Hella cool guy, but technically I'm aware he's doing well and not much more.

My ear twitches slightly as my phone vibrating on my nightstand jerks me from my thoughts. I contemplate ignoring it and just crashing, but this strange thing called responsibilities knock at my conscious. Reluctantly, I reach over and accept the text I received.

Jade: Got another one. See you in a few. 

I grit my teeth and wish I'd followed my first impulse. Sighing, I lift myself from my tangled mess of a bed and look around for my pants. Once located I slip them on, followed by a plain shirt.

Krystal reappears from the bathroom, a curious look on her face when she finds me dressed and ready to depart.

"I'll be back soon. Just forgot about something I need to do." I answer her questioning stare.

She looks disappointed, but I kiss her forehead and head out anyway. I don't like keeping things from her, or the rest of my team, but I dislike jumping the gun even more. This brings me to my most recent concern…

* * *

Jade's reclined in my chair in the control center of the Great Fox waiting for me, Peppy looking over documents on the main computer.

"We wake you?" She asks, looking up from Peppys work.

"Not exactly." I admit, hoping she won't question my exhausted look further.

A quick glance at me up and down and she doesn't have to question at all. Just arches a brow slightly and digresses. " Pepper's waiting to talk to you…"

I sigh, trying to compose my disheveled appearance further before proceeding to the computer. "How long ago?" I ask.

"Within the past 24 hours. Fresh." Peppy lets me know.

I nod without looking up, beginning to open up a communication channel.

* * *

A hush falls over the room as I enter, ready to inform my entire team of the current situation. I rub my still tired eyes. I hadn't slept as much as I'd planned last night. Much of the night went into preparing this briefing.

Jade and Peppy stand aside, already aware of everything that's gone on.

"Hey guys," I begin. "I'm pretty sure you all had your suspicions about something going on. Well, here it is." I open a program on the master computer to show a list of names. "This is a list of politicians all over the System. They were well known as advocates of the maintenance of peace in the Lylat System. "

"Were?" Riley is the first to question. The eyes throughout the rest of the room beckon the same question, though un vocalized.

I sigh. "Well, they've all been murdered."

A tension fills the air now.

"How do you mean, murdered?" Tommy speaks now.

"Assassinated, would probably be the better term." I correct myself.

"By who?" Falco asks.

"I'm getting to that." I open another document to display on the large screen. Various photos of the politicians. "These killings began a few months back. At first they weren't seen as unrelated. Just unfortunate events that a modern society faces from time to time, with plenty of probable suspects. Suspicions mostly revolved around other politicians and gang activity. However," I bring up a slide with the dates and details of death. "the similarities in every case are too difficult to ignore."

"So," Tommy speaks, looking over the evidence. "What exactly are we lookin' at boss?"

I'm quiet for a moment, finding the words I need. "Well, we suspect, we may be looking at an organized operation to remove our Systems main peace keepers. An attempt to sway the power in a more…. Anarchy favor."

"What the hell does that mean?" Falco blurts, all of this sinking in quickly.

"Since the Aparoid conflict, followers of Andross and others have been popping up everywhere, joining together, gathering numbers. I'm stressing that this is not in any way solid. We don't have enough evidence to prove anything in concrete right now… But what we're deducing, given the information we have… Is that this could be an orchestrated event, to gain combined control over all planets in the Lylat System. "

The room is hushed yet again. I silence lasts a long while.

"So…" Krystal speaks for the first time. "What do we do?"

I let out a long sigh. "Right now, we continue to observe the situation. Until we have proof, we can't make a move. When and if proof should come, we'll mobilize to pursue those causing this uprising."

"This is it, huh?" Riley asks, an excitement in his voice that makes me weary. "StarFox heading out again to restore peace."

"Or not." Jade says, provoking a displeased look from Riley. "This could just blow over."

"God willing." I exit the documents on the computer, letting the screen go blank.

* * *

**It's just beginning. **

**Reviews please! **

**-Missy. **


	3. Dirty Little Wager

_**Hey everyone. **_

_**So this will be the last introductory chapter before the action really gets going, but I'm in desperate need of some feed back.**_

_**This chapter is pretty raunchy as is, but for the future, more graphic chapters I'm debating writing two versions of this story. One, edited for and the other unedited you can message me directly for, OR, if requested, I could possibly post it on . **_

_**BIG thanks to reviewers, especially tagname 'Human' for giving me that little pushI needed to get a chapter out finally. Reviews really inspire me to get the ball rolling! HINT HINT!**_

_Music of the Chapter:_

_Morgan Page- Fight for You_

Tommy P.O.V

My left eye squirts slightly, battling the tears my eye socket fights back as the smoke from the cigarette poked out of the left side of my mouth billows into it mercilessly. Instead of removing it though, I just take another deep drag, refusing the brief discomfort to distract me from how perfectly the light is hitting the metal grip I clutch in my raised hand, revealing another imperfection the mill left in the steel.

"The fuck are you doing over there anyway?" Riley calls over the music blaring from his laptop, across the room.

I withdraw my hand to start buffing out the mark I spotted. "Making a grip."

"For what?"

"A blaster." I reply monotonously holding the grip to the light again to examine it.

"Shit, is there anything you can't build?" He asks, lowering the volume on his computer and swiveling around in his chair to watch me.

"I dabble in all sorts of shit."

"I've never seen you making guns." He points out, his tone becoming more suspicious.

"It's not just a gun. It's modeled after a standard issue Cornerian infantry automatic rifle that fires at 1000 RPM. Detachable sight and extended barrell for range, and I'm thinking about throwing a masterkey in there." I explain as simply as I think Riley's infantile brain can handle.

"Masterkey? Like a shotgun on top of all that?" He crosses the room to lean over and examine the sketches I'd drawn out on the graph paper on my desk.

"It's drawn to scale so don't drool on it please." I mumble boredly, placing the grip on the desk. My eye twitches involuntarily when Riley's clumsy, intrusive hand reaches over and snatches up the piece to check it out. But rooming with Riley the past three years (first in academy, and here, now) I've grown somewhat used to it. "You drop that I'll fuckin' murder you." I warn.

"Shit, this is intense." He remarks, impressed by my work so far.

"It's insulting that you'd expect less of me."

"Sorry but after all this time I just can't get used to you bringing every crazy mechanical thing you dream up into existence."

"Yea, well that's what geniuses do while you fly-happy fucks cruise around in the sky with our marvels." I say, snatching the grip out of his hand. My trust has expired.

"Yea, yea, you can condescend all you want, but I'm the one out there with the balls to fire it." He says, all cocky.

"You're not gonna' touch it."

"Why is the grip so small?" He finally notices . Ah, the idiot's finally figuring things out.

"It's a female model. It's a trade." I reply with a smirk.

He looks briefly amused but something catches the thought and processes it further, causing his face to falter. "What chick do you know that would want a whipped out ground forces rifle…" He trails off. Something clicks. "You mother fucker…"

I just grin. He's such a dumbass.

"You're making this thing for Jade?" He glares over my schematics.

"It's none of your business, but yea."

"What's she giving you?"

"The deal was if I get it done in less than a month, I'll get a blow job…" I admit in a matter-of-fact tone, just to further the sting this confession will cause to my roomie, but when his body jerks, as if to make a move on me, I raise a hand quickly to warn. "Before you do something stupid, remember, I'm a mechanical genius first, but I graduated one level higher in hand to hand combat than you did. And choking you out in here will be almost as satisfying as watching Jade go down on me, so choose your next move wisely…"

He remains frozen, fist clenched in frustration but lowers his hands to his side with a long, irritated groan. "You're full of shit. She'd never agree to that." He tries to call me out on a bluff.

"Not only did she agree to it, but she's only expecting the increased rate of fire and extended barrel. The sight and masterkey'll practically make her panties vanish into thin air…" I chuckle, lighting another cigarette, quite amused with the thought.

He growls. "This is ridiculous. Why are you trying to get in her pants all of a sudden? We've known her for years and you never pulled shit like this."

"First off, just because I don't fall all over myself like you and that Bill Grey asshole for her, doesn't mean I'd pass up a chance to hook up with her. And second, what do you care? It has been years, and she hasn't looked your way once. At least she's entertaining the thought, with me."

"She'll never do it."

"When this things done, there's no way she'll say no." I inhale deeply, polishing off his greasing prints with a rag. "Worst case scenario I hold it over her head till she can come up with something better. Best case, my dick gets wet. Win, win."

"You're such a piece of shit. Trying to win her over with a hunk of metal."

"I'm not trying to win anything but some brief moments of ecstasy, so stop being so fuckin' dramatic. You'll still have your chance at my sloppy seconds. I never said I was gonna marry her. She's too fuckin' moody for me to live with anyway." I ash my cigarette, leaning back in my chair.

"At least I actually like her."

"You like her fat ass. The truth is she's hot as fuck, to an obscene level, really. But that doesn't take away from the fact that she's the biggest raging bitch I've ever met and she's here cuz she's the boss's cousin."

He finally scoffs and turns to walk back to his chair. "Doesn't matter. Her new boyfriend'll use that thing on you when you try to cash in."

I just laugh. "New boyfriend? Don't even get me started. Poor Bill's gonna be devastated when Jade stomps his heart out."

"That's not funny man, he's pretty smitten."

"Yea, and Jade's just humoring him cuz' he wines and dines her."

"Nah, I think she may actually like him." He plops back into his chair.

"Jade doesn't like anybody for very long. You know her."

"Jade doesn't like what?" The female voice causes both of our heads to jerk to our open door. Jade leans on the door frame, eyes on the clipboard in her hand.

"Oh look," I point out to Riley. "Princess is doing some work. You drawing a picture there Jade?" I ask her mockingly.

Riley cackles while Jade crosses the room to snatch the cigarette out of my mouth "Fuck off." She mumbles, taking a drag before taking the pencil from behind my ear to jot on the pad. "You guys need to sign off on the maintenance checklist." She hands the pad over to me to read over and sign accordingly. "Did either of you last have the remote for the docking bay ramp?"

"Yea, I did." Riley raises an arm. She offers a hand for him to toss it, but instead he just grins. "It's in my pocket. Why don't you come fish it out.."

She rolls her eyes. "No it's not, you pig."

Riley laughs, quite amused with himself. I just snort a laugh. And he wonders why she'd never hook up with him. I hand the pad back to her, which she quickly turns to chuck across the room at Riley. The papers clipped to the board flutter with the speed it flies, and Riley quickly jerks his head back and catches the board between two fast hands before it collides with his face. Watching this just causes me to laugh harder. Jade even smiles a little.

In the brief distraction, I steal a glance at her rear. Her full, fluffy tail whips back and force playfully, accenting her perfectly round butt. I still can't wrap my head around how such a petite girl could have such a big ass, yet so well proportioned… It's fuckin' beautiful…

With a side glance she catches me looking, though, but just playfully shoves me, rather than throwing a punch, like she'd do to Riley. My face holds a grin. That's right Jade. Just further prove my point.

"Is this what I think it is?" She finally notices the mess at my work station and starts to look things over.

"Mhm." I fold my hands behind my head.

"Is that a masterkey attachment?" She asks pointing at the schematics.

"How's your boyfriend?" I change to subject, just to test her.

He face falls and she pushes away from the desk to retrieve the clipboard from Riley. "Ugh, don't call him that."

Rileys ear twitches as he stares me down, but I just throw a wink his way. I'm just burning his ass now. "There's a rumor floating around that you and Grey are an item." I press.

She sighs heavily, finishing my cigarette. "I didn't think you were dumb enough for rumors, Tommy. It's nothing official."

"There's always a little bit of truth to them." Riley calls.

She stops at the door. "I don't know." She says somewhat sincerely. "He's very sweet. He may just have a chance..." She's turned the game on me, turning to throw a wink right back my way.

I swivel in my chair to avoid any triumphant gaze Riley may be throwing my direction and pick up a pencil to continue work. "Well, keep that ice pumping through those veins for a little longer."

"If you'd like some extra points…" She begins, suggestively, causing me to peak over my shoulder. "I think my ATV needs a new wheel barring…"

I sigh, stretching, but throw the pencil back onto my desk. " Why not? I should do some work that requires a little effort." I stand to join her at the door. "Oh, and when this whole deal goes down," I tug at her standard team jacket. "Dress up a little, huh?" I duck my head and shimmy past her just in time to avoid her swatting at my head. I hear Riley close his laptop and follow us to the hanger, head hanging nice a low. Good.

Fox P.O.V:

"So, is there really nothing we can do for the time being?" Krystal asks, tracing patterns on my shirt.

We lay together on my bed, my arm hugging her waist close as she lies partially on top of me, her chin resting on my chest. "What else can we do?" I ask, resting my eyes.

"Well," She begins. "We could try to warn those who may be targeted."

I sigh. "I wish we could, but it's just not possible… We couldn't even begin to guess who could be targeted next. Warning everyone would just create chaos…"

She looks down. "It would just be terrible for someone to die senselessly. I don't like the idea of sacrificing a life just for a lead."

I mentally wince. She's got such a sweet heart; it makes me wonder if she's cut out for this kind of life. Yet, I find myself everyday trying to make the way we live ideal. I try to put this as lightly as possible. "I know Krys, and trust me if there's something we can do to prevent it, we will… That's what we do." This brings a soft smile back to her face, but I continue. " But sometimes, one life can take the place of many lives…"

Her smile fades, but she nods understanding.

"I think you're over thinking this." I tell her, trying to lighten the mood. "We're not even sure if all this is related."

"You really think all these incidents could be just a big coincidence?" She asks.

"Stranger things have happened." I say, using my free hand to rub my tired eyes.

"You seem tired." She notes.

"I'll sleep later…"

"More so than usual lately, I mean."

"Yea I guess.." I chuckle. "Guess I hadn't anticipated how much work this would be."

"How are they doing?"

I shrug. "Tommy works with Slippy or independently mostly, he doesn't need much direction. But everything I've seen from him has been nothing short of impressive. The other day I watched him assemble an entire engine in less than two hours…"

"Wow."

"I know right? Imagine what he'll do in time." I easily imagine him building an Arwing from scraps of metal in a few years.

"How's Riley in the Arwing?"

"Like a kid with a new toy."

She laughs softly. "He seems the type."

"What type is that?" I ask with a smug yet curious look.

She shoves me playfully. "Like a kid, is what I meant? He seems very young at heart."

"You're not kidding…"

"And Jaden?" She continues through our new roster.

"Jade." I correct her. No one ever calls her by her full name. "She's fine."

There's a short pause as she waits for me to continue, but I find myself falling silent. "That's it?" She asks.

I shrug. "She's very smart. She's just very fast, destructive, and has a lack luster personality…"

"Hm, I kind of noticed…" She admits with a small smile.

" Yea, it'll take a while for her to warm up, but she's got a heart in there somewhere. Please don't mind her…" I feel strange, making excuses for my little cousin's cold persona, but family is something I could always trace back to my teams name. And I intend to keep it that way, no matter how difficult Jaden can sometime be.

"You seem to worry about her." She points out.

"I do." I admit. "She's the only family I've got left."

"For now." She adds, provoking a curious looks from me. She continues, avoiding my direct gaze. "One day, you'll be married… with kids."

This makes me smile. "True." I say, taking her hand in mine, fiddling with her ring finger. "What size is your finger?" I ask.

She giggles, pulling her hand away. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious…"

She smirks, shifting to move away from me. I begin to sit up too in protest, but she places an open palm to my chest to push me back against the bed. "No no," she scolds playfully. "Stay there…" I reluctantly remain, my eyes glued to her.

She begins to remove her jacket. Ahhh… Now she's got all my attention. Her hand moves down my chest to grip the fabric of my shirt just above my belt, and gives it a tug to untuck it. She pulls it up to expose my stomach. I take in a sharp breath when she lowers her head to plant a kiss on my abs.

I marvel at her. We'd become so intimate and open in our relationship, emotionally and physically, yet I still feel my own heart rate rise as I watch her unbuckle and zip my pants. A groan escapes me when she lowers her head again to kiss me again, just below my naval. She trails playful kisses and licks down my stomach, below my pant line. My hand travels up her shoulder to stroke her hair out of her face. She tugs my pants and boxers down further, her mouth still moving down my abdomen. It stops just before my, now very awake, shaft.

"Fox," She and I nearly jump out of our own fur when my name resounds loudly over the ships intercom system. "We need you in the hanger, ASAP." Riley's been annoying before, but right now, I'd really like to deck him the face.

I hope Krystal will ignore it, as I intend to, but she withdraws to my dismay. "Duty calls."

"Fuck duty." I mumble, leaning forward to kiss her.

She returns the kiss, but leans away. "It could be important…"

"It was Riley," I say, cupping the back of her neck to pull her back in. "We never take him seriously."

She laughs at this, turning her face away to avoid my assault. "Now would be a wonderful time for you to remind me what an amazing leader you are."

"Right, right." I grumble beginning to stand. She remains on the bed watching me, supporting her head with one hand. I pull my boxers and pants back up. She giggles and I sigh as I reach into my pants to adjust my rapidly fading erection before zipping and buckling my belt.

_**Please review! You WILL be rewarded. ;]**_

_**-Missy**_


	4. Bad Vibes

_**Reader discretion advised. ENJOY!**_

_Music of the Chapter: _

_My Chemical Romance- The Ghost of You  
_

**Jade P.O.V:**

Bill: Hey beautiful. Dinner later? Lounge? Club?

My brow tenses as I stare at my phones illuminated screen, reading the text a few times over in my head. I can't decide whether it's incredibly sweet or just annoying… Funny how often those two have gone hand in hand lately with this Bill Grey character, who I've become much more acquainted with over the last few months. The backlight on my phone begins to dim with the lengthy duration I've spent looking at it blankly. This warns me that I'm putting more thought into this than usual, and it doesn't sit very well with me.

I lower my arm, phone in hand, against the bed where I lay and shift my gaze to the ceiling of my room. I'm told not much thought is supposed to go into a relationship when it's meant to be. You're supposed to look into that certain someone's eyes and just know in every fiber of your being that that person is the one you want, forever. One look makes your heart flutter. Their voice is like a song you can't get out of your head. Even their smell can bring a smile to your face. But there's no one in the world that I've ever known that makes me feel even remotely close to that. In fact, all of those things seem pretty ridiculous to me. So a simple feeling of disconcertment on my end is something I don't think Bill Grey will ever fully understand the significance of.

I find myself now pondering if the problem in all this is the men around me; somehow unfulfilling something inside me, or just me. I think every girl's young adult life starts with dotting on the idea of beautiful boys we pray to carve out a future with, but every so often comes a girl like me. That frigid girl who shortly thereafter see's through the smoke and mirrors of monotonous daytime TV and love stories and develops the fear of reaching that age on the precipice of young and wild, and life grinding to a near halt with husband and kids and says, "Damn, what the fuck am I doing here?'

The male to female ratio in the academy was 1 to 4. I'm no stranger to male attention. But Riley, Tommy, all of the other army brats; they all just give me a headache. Tommy the least of the rest, which is why I'm toying with the thought of taking out my sexual frustration on him with a nice fully automatic consolation price. Tommy's mature though… He'd know what it was and move on no problem. Nice and casual. I'd like to just fuck Bill and get it over with but he's the relationship type. And I don't do those. There's too much I need to do.

But persistent sweetness is a hell of a thing, I'm finding out. I hadn't given that Bull dog mix a second thought at first glance and even after that night at the club I couldn't care less about him, or his nearly nauseating charisma, as awful as that sounds. He was just another face in the crowd. But he insisted on dates; on treating me every chance he's gotten. I don't mind a free drink now and then and he never pressed for more so I've allowed this. It's not difficult to see what he's doing. A nice meal and a couple hours of conversation every so often aren't going to open me up like he thinks it will. Or so I keep telling myself…

I've never been a fan excessive affection and avoid it as often as possible, but with every soft sigh I let out when he kisses the back of my hand, and every time I roll my eyes after his arm snakes nonchalantly around my shoulder or waist, causes me to humor him just a bit more. I do little to hide my cold disposition, but still, he patiently tries to please me. Maybe that's the part that's making me absolutely crazy.

Here in lies my dilemma.

I jump involuntarily from my rest when there's a loud thud of a knock on the door of my quarters. I lean up on my elbows to press the intercom on the wall just next to my bed. "Who is it?" I ask.

There's no response. Just tapping at the keypad just outside the door. My brow furrows, unentertained by the attempt to gain entry without my permission, but far and few could even venture a guess at my 6 digit code, so I begin to settle back into my comfortable, laying position. Probably Riley or Tommy fucking around…

But then, I hear the familiar hissing of the locking mechanism on my door disarming, and sliding back on its tracks to open. I sit up quickly, with a beyond irritated stare ready for whoever has decided to invade my private space. But the face I meet isn't any of those I'd suspected moments before.

Miyu smiles as she passes through the doorway, as if she'd been here a thousand times. "That's a nice welcome, bitch. You're lucky you're so cute." She giggles, the door shutting behind her.

"How did you..?" I begin.

"I knew you're password would be the same as your academy dorm." She explains, coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Does Fox know you're here?" I ask.

"You're not allowed to have guests? Fox is keeping the leash short, huh?" She teases.

"You know what I mean." I prompt her, getting even more irritated.

"Not exactly, but no harm done. I used to live here too, right?"

"'Used to' being the key there, and with the things I've been hearing lately I think you'll find yourself less welcome than you think."

"Is that a fact?" She asks with a smile.

Miyu was always a common sight in the party scene on Corneria, and crashed academy parties here and there too. That's how I became acquainted with her. She took a strange liking toward me, which I'd normally ignore, but her fondness and affection, along with her bad girl personality won me over eventually. We're actually much closer friends than our usual bickering dialogue would have anyone believe, but my current stresses have me in a foul mood.

She crawls over to me playfully, nestling herself next to me in bed. I roll my eyes when her hand snakes around my waist to cuddle into me with a half hug, resting her head on my shoulder. I don't necessarily enjoy when she does this, but I allow it. She's always kept it innocent enough if I allowed her small gestures here and there to get it out of her system, and if she ventured too far, she'd stop with a small scolding. All in all, there was no point in telling her no and my indifference toward her is always very obvious. I briefly wonder if the fact that she's a girl is the only thing that separates her from all of the other horny idiots I know.

"Besides," She regains my attention. "Is that any way to talk to someone who brought you a gift?"

"If it's a kiss, you can keep it."

She giggles. "It's not, but since you asked." She leans forward. I turn my face away but her lips make long, uninvited contact with my cheek, but the turn is the most I protest. When she leans away I turn my face back to her and she retrieves a new pack of menthol filtered cigarettes from her pocket to plop on my chest.

I clutch them to my chest like a treasure. "If you had mentioned you had these before, you'd probably have gotten some tongue."

She laughs. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll keep that in mind next time." My brow tightens as she takes my joke seriously, but I rip the wrapping off the pack and open it to retrieve a cigarette. "Tommy told me you're always stealing his."

I take a deep, needed drag after lighting the tip. "If I could order my own I wouldn't need to, but every time I put them on my supply order, Fox ignores it." I admit, the irritation reflecting in my voice. "But since Tommy's genius functions solely on nicotine and caffeine, he can some like a fucking chimney."

"That blows." She says, helping herself to my newly opened pack. "But you are his little cousin."

"So everyone keeps reminding me." Smoke billows from my lips with a long exhale.

"So what were those things you've been hearing about me? I'm curious to know."

I move away from her to ash my cigarette in a glass of water that I'd had on my nightstand. "I heard you've been hanging around Sargasso." She doesn't answer. Just smiles, taking a long drag of her cigarette. I press. "Why would you have any reason to hang around Sargasso?"

"You really want to know?" She asks, in a more serious tone than I expected. I'm not sure what to expect from her now, so I just nod. She sits up, carrying herself in a much different manner. "Have you heard of SSR 7I?" I wrack my brain for a moment for a reason that that would sound familiar to me, but Miyu doesn't wait. "It's a fast acting and very potent anxiolytic. The name is a play on SSRI which stands for Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors."

"Wow, wow." I raise a hand. "You're getting more technical than I expected."

"They're commonly used to treat personality disorders, depression, and anxiety. You may know it better under its street name. Aurora."

Now I know what she's talking about. "Oh, yea. A couple guys in our dorms were into that. I was never interested because apparently it doesn't make you feel anything at all."

"That's right. One tablet every 8 hours eliminates nearly all emotional stress or turmoil. It also has a very light and airy feel."

"What's your point in all of this?"

She sighs. "I got a tip, and when I looked into it further, I found that the distribution of the Aurora tablets is almost exclusively focused within the young military community."

"Makes sense. Anxiety and depression is common in military youth, isn't it? I saw plenty of panic attacks and break downs when I was there…"

"You're missing the point. This drug has existed for years. It's rarely prescribed these days because of its side effects and intense withdrawal systems. Less addictive drugs are favored. Why now? Why such an obscure drug with short term benefits that causes more psychological issues than it helps?"

"That's what most drugs do."

"And so strange it's focused on such a small, specific population."

I think this over and do find it strange, but I'm fresh out of academy and it didn't seem like drugs were any bigger deal than usual when left. Kids will always find a way to party, even Cornerias best and I've never questioned the stupid things they'll do for a little high. "Kids like fads. Fads pass."

"Or become trends."

"And a bunch of drugged up army brats concerns you because…?"

"Side effects include aggression, mood swings..."

"Diarrhea, suicidal thoughts…. All those too, right? So it's like every other drug out there."

"Being pumped into belligerent, young people being trained to kill…"

I sigh; giving her theory more thought but just can't fathom it. "I think you're thinking too much."

She shrugs. "Maybe."

"And what do drug toting idiots have to do with you in Sargasso?"

"Let's just say I cozzied up to someone who knows their way around there to get some more Intel." She says with a smirk.

"You mean you're fucking some criminal."

She laughs. "He's very charming."

"And he's got a bounty on his head."

"It started out as business, but I don't know Jade. We've got really good chemistry. I think we could even have an open relationship…"

I sit up to get out of my bed and move away from her. "You're so ridiculous."

"He thinks Krystal's just as sexy as I do. When her and Fox inevitably break up, we'll steal her away."

I snort. "Well that will never happen. They're all gaga for each other, it's disgusting."

"We'll take turns pleasuring her and when she passes out we'll finish each other off…"

I groan, fiercely battling that image in my head. "You're making me sick. Please stop."

She sighs contently. "It'd be the sexiest dream come true…"

"Who do you know in Sargasso who also knows Krystal?" I inquire curiously, desperately trying to change the subject before she wets my sheets.

"That I can't tell you."

I stare at her for a long moment before sincerely asking. "What's got you so interested in this Miyu? Really."

She wears a small smile, as if she'll really answer me, "I'll tell you," She pauses, and I wait anxiously. "But not yet."

I sigh heavily. "Whatever." I'm done playing her games.

"Speaking of men…"

"We weren't." I try to stop where I know this conversation is going.

"How's Bill?" She asks with a smirk.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope."

Her intent stare warms me she won't back off easily. "He's fine."

"Are you fucking him yet?" She asks.

I scold myself for expecting a decent conversation out of this. "No."

"Not yet?"

"I don't even know if I like him."

"You've been spending quite a bit of time with someone you don't like."

"He's very nice to me and he says all the right things… I'm trying to like him." She laughs and I stare daggers at her. "What?"

"You're so terrible. 'Trying' to like him, Is there no one that can please you?"

"It has nothing to do with pleasing me." I growl.

"If guys don't hold your attention, then you've got to be into girls." She concludes with a suggestive smile, her fingers sensually toying with the V-neck of her shirt, flashing a bit of cleavage.

I grimace. "That's not it. I just have a harder time with this emotional stuff then most girls."

"Well," she begins, lifting herself from my bed. "He's got you thinking this much… That's way more than you give most guys. That says something, right?"

I ponder on this for a moment. I weigh it back and forth in my mind and then sigh heavily, crossing the room to retrieve my phone.

To: Bill: Sure.

I stare at the text on the screen a few seconds more, and then slowly click 'send.'

* * *

**Fox P.O.V:**

I spend my walk to the hanger silently contemplating what I'll do if Riley's reason for cock blocking me is anything less than spectacular. My head bops unconsciously with the beat of the percussion from the rock music resounding from the hanger. My boots clap on the metal floor of the cat walk, and I lean over the rail to look down on the lower level of the docking area. Tommy's legs are all that's visible of him, his upper torso banging away at something under Jades ATV. All terrain vehicle is a stretch to me. Looks more like an off road racing car, with a roll cage to me. Riley is perched on top of the rig, tapping at his laptops keyboard.

"What's wrong with it?" I call down to them.

Riley's surprised by my voice, lifting his head to look up at me. Tommy slides out from under the vehicle and wipes his greasy hands on a rag. "Jade thought it was a wheel barring but it's actually more like the whole front axle."

"With everything else on your plate, you're just going to fix it?"

Tommy just shrugs. "Two days, max."

I chuckle moving toward the steel ladder to descend to their level. "You're crazy."

"Yea, if he's got time between his other projects with Jade." Riley announces in a smug tone.

Tommy hastily leans back and slides back under the machine. Hm. I won't forget that… I'll grill him later… For now, I climb up the cage on the front to meet Riley. "This better be good." I warn.

His face holds a childish grin. "Well this asshole lit a fire under my ass to prove just 'cause I'm not some rocket scientist, don't mean I can't get the ball rolling." I just gesture him continue, settling on a bar behind him, watching over his laptop screen. He displays several files we've kept on the assassinations throughout the system. "Most of these killings have some interesting similarities. For one, most of the victims were found to be shot in the back of the head at close range."

"Mhm." I muster, leaning back on the rail to stretch my back a bit.

"Execution style."

"Yea," I finish my stretch, tilting my neck and head to the side until I'm satisfied with a pop sound and the release of tension. I relax again. "That's what threw up the red flag on these cases."

"But, among these killings were other just as lethal methods." He begins to shuffle through the files on screen. "Slash to the jugular, femoral artery, blunt force. Every case, one quick, fatal blow."

"There were other methods of killing as well" I begin to remind him, reaching for the laptop to review the other cases.

He leans away though. "You're missing the point. These are the cases that matter."

I withdraw, arching a brow. "The goriest?"

He taps at the screen. "No Joe Shmo can do these kinds of killings. They're too clean."

"So whoever is responsible has probably made a career of killing for quite some time." I conclude.

"Not necessarily." He shuts the laptop. "I've been in the military for 3 years now. I'm 18, and I know where the jugular is. I was trained to know…"

I ponder. "What are you suggesting?"

"Who's been keeping tabs on the disbanded officers of the Venomian Military?" He answers my question with a question.

I consider this and find myself letting out a low chuckle. "I suppose we should find out. I'll be in touch with General Pepper and arrange a meeting with him tomorrow. You can reiterate all this information to him."

He gets a satisfied grin on his face. "Yes sir."

I stand from my uncomfortable position on the cage bar and stretch again. It's not too much, but it's something to go on. Riley did good. In my thought I feel a nagging in the back of my mind, reminding me that I had wanted to do something once I got here. What the hell was it? I think on it a few moments more while Riley collects his things.

Ah. Yes. I squat down to Riley's level to give him a nice jab in his arm. He recoils; his other hand reaching up to clutch what I hope is a nice, throbbing, dead arm. "Hey!" He cries. "What the fuck?"

I begin to climb off the rig. "Next time you call me when I'm in a locked room with my girlfriend I'm shoving my foot up your ass."

He rubs his arm, now humorously laughing. "Sorry man! Hurry back there and close the deal!"

I chuckle. "Yea yea." I bang my fist on the vehicle twice to say goodbye to Tommy and head back toward the ladder.

"Later boss." Tommy calls from under the vehicle.

"Fox!" I hear Krystal's unstable voice shout to me, echoing in the hanger's wide space. She rushes in, leaning far over the rail to see me. The frantic expression on her face alarms me right away.

Just as I part my lips to ask what's happened, the ships alarm rings out.

* * *

A distress call from Fichina usually occurs when the security of the Weather Regulation Center has been compromised. Without it, the already frigid planet would become inhospitable for any kind of life. Bad news for the many under privileged communities and villages that call this planet home. But the Cornerian military has made no moves, and ROB navigates us away from the Regulation Center deeper into the wilderness and tundra.

The smoke billowing on the horizon gives me and clue as to where we're headed, so I switch to manual navigation and prepare to head up my team. I increase speed until we reach our target, then slow down and reduce elevation to get a better look once we're clear of the tree line. What I see literally sucks the breath from my chest.

Many small cottages a blaze. Others already burned to the ground, rubble scattered everywhere. From this distance I can make out small blurs lain throughout the streets, unmoving… 50… no... More. I have a sinking feeling deep in my gut, realizing what those blurs in the snow probably are…

We make the pass and I immediately maneuver to fly over again, opening a communication channel with my team. "Looks like we have multiple casualties guy." I sigh softly into my mic.

"This is sick!" I hear Falco spit.

"ROB, are you picking up any enemy signatures in the area?" I ask, dropping my altitude even further, straining to see signs of life.

"Negative." His robotic voice responds.

I weigh my options then move my hand to engage landing gears. "Slippy, Krystal, keep an eye on us overhead. Falco, Riley. Let's land and check this out."

"I'm coming with you." Krystal replies.

I'm about to argue when Jade voice responds. "I'm riding with Riley. I can provide additional support on the ground. "

I sigh. There's no point in fighting. "Copy." I murmur, muting my mic.

* * *

We move through the paths of the village. I move on the blades of my feet to minimize the volume of my footfall, but the snow still crunches under my boots. Riley at my right isn't as mindful, gripping his blaster, his head swiveling, brow furrowed. I hear Jade tread softly in the rear. Falcos movements are calmer, matching my stride on the left but his expression is just as intense. I can't control the contortions of disgust in my face while we side step and shift our strides to avoid the corpses that litter the path.

I exhale deeply, my breath momentarily fogging my vision and it's welcomed. Any small distraction to get me through this. But still I press forward reminding myself that I head this team and any sign of falter is unacceptable. I remain composed, but inside my stomach is turning. I hadn't expected it to be this bad… cottage doors hanging off the hinges, and fires blazing throughout the small, underprivileged village. I halt and lift I hand to stop my groups movement behind me. They all stop on point and remain quiet.

My eyes follow the blood stain in the snow before me in its twisted trail, leading me to a young boy's body. Late teens, maybe, just bloodied and smothered in the snow. My head tilts to one side just taking in the scope of this horrific scene. Several more bodies are strewn about in a similar fashion. It's just a massacre.

My eyes shift around the scene for just a moment more, then I shift toward my team. Riley's eyes dart all over. His grip on his blaster strains his knuckles and causes the muscle to involuntarily twitch now and then, but his body holds composure. I hadn't imaged his first time in the field would be something like this, but he's not doing drills anymore. Disaster doesn't care if you're ready for it.

"Riley, what are we looking at?" I ask.

He stares at me for a second, as if confused by my question, but after another look around he remembers himself and reluctantly begins to answer. "Looks like a surprise attack. These people don't look armed or hostile. Looks like an aerial assault first to destroy and scatter and a small, heavily armed ground force to..." He pauses and sighs. "Eliminate survivors."

Krystal stands toward the rear with Jade, eyes glued to the snow. I know I couldn't have known but I blame myself for her pained expression. How could I bring her to a place like this? She'd have it no other way, I know, but my mind goes into overdrive with the notion of whomever was cruel enough to do this exists in the same world as she does. And I'd do unthinkable things to keep them apart. To keep her safe. But now, I remind myself, I have 3 others I'm responsible for as well. And they're looking to me to make our next move. Falco stares at me intently, brow tight, but I know he's not going to like my next order. "Maybe not all of them. Every one spread out and look for anyone who may be alive."

"And what? Let whoever did this get away?" Falco growls.

"They're not here. They've already gotten away."

"They could still be in the area. This is fresh. Let me start looking while you and the kids—"

"Look for whom, exactly?" Jade interrupts. "You wouldn't even know where to start."

"They couldn't have gotten far." He says through his teeth, becoming more belligerent every second.

I step in to try and defuse but my patience is wearing thin as well. "We stay here and help anyone we can."

Falco snarls and turns to storm away.

Now I'm gonna lose it. "Where the fuck are you going?" I shout at him.

He turns. "Look around! I'm not on this team to collect corpses. I'm gonna hunt down who did this and send them to Hell. Every second we wait gives them more time to plan another attack."

"You can fight a war all on your own then. But anyone who will be on this team isn't going out there flying blind." I hiss through my clenched jaw.

Falco begins to step back toward me and I ready myself for whatever retort he has but Krystal cries. "Fox!"

My head whips to Krystal's directions. She stands motionless, staring away from Falco and me, over the desolate village. Once I'm assured she's ok, my gaze shifts to follow hers. A young girl stands watching us, blood spattered and trembling. Ash distorts her face and debris clings to her hair, but her eyes are swollen visibly, even from the short distance. She just stands, sobbing softly, hugging her torn body.

I holster my blaster and hurry toward her. Coming closer, she doesn't look too hurt. Just very shaken. I slow my pace when approaching. "It's ok." I comfort her, reaching to touch her but she shies away, her lips quivering, snot dripping from her nose. "My name is Fox. We're going to help you." I slowly hook my arm under her. She sobs a little more audibly but still I begin to help her toward our group. "You're going to be ok." I assure her.

She's so tense, barely helping in moving her body. Actually quite resistant, she remains stiff and uncooperative, but she's so visibly shaken I just continue to try and calm her with my words. "No one's going to hurt you." But then, she reaches for me roughly, catching me off guard. I pivot my body but not quickly enough to prevent her from gripping my blaster at my side and ripping it from the holster. She stumbles back, and I lunge forward to try and retrieve my weapon, but halt every movement when the barrel of my own gun stares me in the face. I'm frozen, and all I can do is slowly lift my hands into the air.

"Fuck!" Riley blurts, sighting up the girl on his blaster.

"It's alright!" I call to them.

"The hell it is!" Jade shouts back, setting the sight of her rifle on the girl as well.

"Hold your fire." I command. The barrel of my gun bounces from point to point on my body in the girls violently shaking hands. She sobs hysterically; her breath comes raged between her clenched teeth.

"Please," I talk to her softly. "Just calm down."

"I can't calm down!" She cries back, causing my ears to flatten against my head. She obviously extremely disturbed. "Look what you've done!"

"We're here to help you. We'll find who did this."

She stares at me for what feels like forever, but then sobs softly. "All you military dogs are the same."

My heart starts to pound my chest, like it's trying to escape when her shaky hands and that piece of my twisted metal clenched in them rise to my face. My eyes squeeze shut. My heart pounds. And pounds. And when a shot rings out piercing my ears, making my whole body tense… it still pounds…and pounds...

And I realize I'm not dead when a thud in the snow reverberates in the quiet winter around us. My eyes slowly open, refocusing to the blinding white, but my relief is bittersweet. The girl lays there, eyes staring lifelessly into the sky and twitching involuntarily now and then, the hole between them trickles just a little blood, but the snow beneath her head is a crimson pool.

This is something that will never leave my mind. When I sleep it'll haunt me I'm sure. Or when I let my mind wander from time to time. When I'm with Krystal warm in my bed it might visit me. Or with our kids years from now it could rear its ugly head. When I have a daughter of my own. There's nothing that will erase the sight of this bloodied, doll faced girl from inside me. This grave realization numbs me from the inside out, but I tear myself away from it when my team becomes hysterical. Focus. I breathe. Focus.

"What the fuck, Riley!" Falco shoves Riley roughly into the snow.

Jade moves quickly between them, to Riley's defense. "She was gonna kill Fox! He had to."

"He could've capped the crazy bitch in the knee, not blow he brains out, you fucking idiot!"

Riley gets himself up out of the snow. "Oh, now you give a fuck about survivors?"

"Who's gonna tell us who did this now! You just blew our only leads head off!"

"Enough!" I shout before this can escalate any further. I muster up my strength and turn back to the girl. I kneel and pull my blaster from her finger. I turn and move away quickly then, unable to stomach the sight any longer. "Back to the Great Fox. We have to report this."

Riley and Falco have a brief stare down, but Falco surprisingly obeys, shoving past Riley to leave. Riley remains still, keeping his gaze low. First real mission. First kill. It's been a big day for him, and the strain is more obvious than I expected from him. But then, I guess I hadn't imagined his first mission would involve executing a teenage girl.

When I reach him I extend a hand and pat his shoulder. He doesn't meet my gaze. "Thanks." I say.

He snorts. "Yea. You're welcome."

"Not what you expected huh?" I ask.

He looks like he's about to answer but purses his lips. He has such a pained expression. "Can I just have a minute?" He asks, beginning to back away from me. I've never seen Riley act this way. Uncomfortable. Shaken up.

I just nod. "Yea sure." He turns and heads back as well, Jade following a short distance away. Krystal moves toward me though, meeting me halfway and hugging me tightly. "I'm fine." I assure her, breathing into her hair. "I'm so sorry you had to see that…"

She holds tight to me. "I saw what I saw… But you're safe. I'll live with the rest."

But why? _Why should you have to?_

* * *

_** Things are getting serious… Oh my! **_

_** Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are my ROCK! **_

_** Don't worry about the romance; next chapter will have a LEMON right off the bat. ANNNNNDDDD, I'll make you guys a deal. If I get atleast 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll post TWO LEMONS next chapter! **_

_** Love yous! **_

_** -Missy**_


	5. On the Wire

_**Hey everyone. Sorry I was gone so long. Almost a whole year, yikes! But I have a beautiful baby girl to show for it! She'll be three months old on the 11**__**th**__**, and she is awesome. **_

_**Anyway, I won't bore you with my life, let's get to business.**_

_**A few updates. Firstly, I was devastated when my Yu Yu Hakusho fic was flagged and removed for content. It was stupid of me not to back up the chapters I'd written. I started that story when I was around 17, and have gone through a few laptops since then, and I'm afraid it's gone forever. But since this has happened I've taken some steps to make sure that doesn't happen to this story. Firstly, I've saved all of the chapters I've written so far. Secondly, I've had to (some what) edit my content. There are some scenes in future chapters that are quite graphic. I'm sure none of you mind, but I don't want this story to get flagged, so I can either edit them heavily, or post these 'deleted scenes' on my adultfanfictiondotnet account. I'd love it if you could let me know what you think I should do. **_

_**The most frequent request I've gotten is "MOAR WOLF!" Don't worry! Wolf is main part of this story. It just took some time to develop the plot.**_

Music of the chapter:

Circa Survive- Stop the Fucking Car

_**Jaden Serzahn**_

I lay sprawled across my bed. My favorite place in the world right now. Wrapped in my blankets I finally feel the warmth I needed from the moment I hitched a ride in Riley's Arwing today. I was just along for back up but in hindsight, I wish I'd stayed behind and monitored the situation. So many images I could have lived without.

I always felt like you had to have something just a little wrong with you when you pursue a life in the military. I'm not saying it's wrong, mind you. I'm just saying it takes a certain kind of person. Sure, there's the whole guts a glory bit, and 'a man isn't really a man unless he can hold a weapon and use it', but seeing something like I saw today and being able to walk away without so much as a knot in your stomach is unfathomable to me. I'm no pussy, but yea, it was pretty hard to watch. I knew what I was signing up for when I chose this. In a way I should take comfort in the perturbed feeling inside me. It means I'm not a complete animal. There's no shortage of people like that. As cold as I can be, the assurance of my humanity emerges.

For the second time today, an uninvited knock resounds on my door. I groan, lifting myself from my nest to press the intercom. "What?" I answer, letting my displeasure mold my tone.

"Forget about me?" A familiar voice responds.

When I identify it, I sigh. Damn. I knew I forgot something… I hop off my bed and pad over to the door to disarm the lock. It hisses open and I muster a smile for Bill, whom I completely forgot I had a date with tonight… "Hey. Sorry I forgot. We had a-."

"Yea, I heard, don't worry about it." He waves a hand. "Just came to make sure you're ok." He lifts a bag he'd been holding. "And make sure you ate."

I stare, the familiar teetering on sweet and annoying, but decide I may not be hungry but I can't ignore how incredibly thoughtful this is in light of me blowing him off.

"I'll go if you were sleeping." He offers.

I just smile. "Get in here." I step aside and gesture him enter. He hesitates but enters. I shut the door behind him. I eye him while he looks around, considering everything he's had me pondering lately. Alright, maybe I am very difficult to please, but he's taking all the right steps and maybe, just maybe, I need to lighten up.

"You settled in nice." He begins casual conversation as usual.

"Just transferred my dorm basically." I reply, absent mindedly fishing through the bag he brought.

"Miyu was looking for you this morning."

I sigh. "Yea, she caught up with me." Uninterested in the contents of the bag, I withdraw my hand and cross my arms, perching myself on my desk. I recall how Miyu laid in my bed with me just hours earlier. To think, she used to be a member of this team. "Did you know Miyu when she was on Star Fox?" I ask Bill.

"Yea," He begins, still curiously looking over my room. "Her and another girl, whose name has slipped my mind…"

"Fay." I remind him.

"Fay. Yea, that's right."

"Was she always this wild?" I ask.

He chuckles softly. "No, not really. We were all classmates, her, Fox and I. She had a silly side, but she was serious when she needed to be and kept her, uh..." he thinks for a second. "Sexual preferences a mystery. Never mixed work and play."

I nod. I'm actually surprised to hear that. "Why do you ask?" he asks.

I shrug. "When I met her on the party scene a couple years ago I knew she used to be affiliated with Star Fox. Just so hard to believe someone like her was ever serious enough to be on this team."

"As serious as Tommy and Riley?" He comments smugly.

"You know what I mean…"

"Yea, I do. I think she left right before Fox went up against Andross. She's never explained herself, but knowing her, I don't think it's that hard to see what happened."

I quirk a brow. "Oh? Enlighten me."

"We were younger. Fox had some major balls taking such a small team up against the craziest man in the system. When you're looking at odds like that, you kind of reflect on what you've done so far with your life. My guess is she looked back, didn't like what she saw and decided if she was gonna risk her life, maybe she should go live it a little. She started working on her own, let loose, and as far as I can tell, seems a lot happier."

"So she just left Star Fox and became a party animal?"

"That, and started taking on her own missions and made a good reputation for herself. What's the saying? When you do something you love…?"

"You never work a day in your life." I finish his thought.

"Yea, that's it. That's not exactly what I was getting at, but I think she's proof enough that when you make yourself happy, everything else kind of falls into place."

"Even if your work is questionable, you party, and you'll fuck whoever you like, regardless of what's between their legs?"

"All that, yes." He says simply. I find myself with a small smile, despite myself. He tilts his head with a soft expression. "That's just my observation though. Maybe you should ask her."

I shake my head. "No. That sounds about right."

"So you're just going to take my word for it? She likes you a lot. I bet she'd tell you."

"No it's fine."

"Why's that?" He asks.

I consider biting my tongue and changing the subject, as I usually do, but instead find myself answering him honestly. "I don't like anyone thinking I'm that interested."

"I've noticed." He says with a smile.

I smirk back. Clever boy. Damn him, patiently peeling back one of my layers at a time. Maybe he does deserve a reward for all his efforts…

He sighs. "Well, I'll let you go to sleep. I'll text you tomorrow, if that's alright."

'If that's alright.' I almost laugh. He's ridiculous.

He begins toward the door. I just smirk, moving toward him to close the space between us. He blinks at how close I come and looks even more surprised when I stand on my tippy toes to wrap my arms around his neck. He doesn't protest at all when I pull him down for a kiss. He's floored but loops his arms around my waist to pull me higher, as close as possible. I push him backwards until his knees buckle against my bed and he allows himself to fall back onto it. I climb on top, straddling over him. One of his hands rests on the small of my back, the other on my hip. I can feel how long he's wanted this in how quickly his hands roam the curve of my waist down to squeeze my ass while he kisses me more intensely. I smile against his mouth and lean away to grab the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head.

He exhales deeply, looking up at me. "This is an incredible turn of events."

I snort a laugh, leaning down over him again. "Shhh."

I begin to kiss him again, but he's a bit more hesitant. "Can you at least tell me what this means?" He asks.

"Do you want to fuck me or not?" I ask bluntly, dodging his question. I grind my hips over his dick that prods me through his pants but hold a fairly innocent expression.

"Unnn, you're the worst." He groans but needs no further prompting, and resumes exploring my mouth while his hands find his belt to begin unbuckling it. I tug on his shirt and he lifts his arms and leans forward enough for me to pull it off. His hands fumble with my belt and zipper while his mouth covers my collar bone. I hug him to my chest, planting kisses on top of his head, teasing him by gyrating my hips against his. He tenses and groans, pulling my body closer against his. Oh, now all the little naughty thoughts are flowing… I haven't had a guy in my bed in quite a bit of time, and Bill has unknowingly caused all sorts of frustration in the past few weeks. Now I'll play with him a little…

I pull back, keeping all my weight on his wrists at his sides. He could move me easily but remains. "How's barrack life?" I ask, off topic.

He blinks but responds in an exhausted voice. "Living on base is alright."

"When was the last time you fucked?"

He just looks at me, this adorable 'completely mind fucked and confused' look painting his face. But I just arch my brows, waiting for an answer. After a short awkward moment he speaks. "Is this a trick question?"

I smirk. No man wants to talk his way out of getting laid, and everything inside him must be screaming that talking about party times puts you on the fast track to a smack in the face. Lucky for him though, I'm not most girls. "It's alright. Tell me."

"Why?"

"I want to know how bad you need this…"

The gears keep turning in his head but something inside decides to take the risk. "6 months."

About the same as me actually… But he doesn't need to know that… It's really none of his business. I stifle a laugh and I can see his mind racing. But I'm not done with this game yet.

I lean over him again, but when his hands move to hold me, I protest with a sharp "Tss." He stops. I shake my head disapprovingly. "Hands to yourself…" Hah, this poor boy. He obeys, his hands staying firmly to his sides. "Do you want to play a game?" I ask softly in his ear.

He groans. "I have a feeling I don't have a choice."

I grin, nibbling on his ear. "No touching." I lean away, reaching behind my back to unclasp my bra, letting my modest breasts pop out as the fabric falls away.

He almost whines. "How long?"

"Let's see how long you can last…" I murmur mischievously.

Yes. I'm going to have plenty of fun with him…

_**Fox McCloud**_

Steam rises from the running faucet. My hands press to the countertop while I let myself slouch, staring at my slowly clouding reflection in the mirror of my bathroom. Peppy always tells me that sometimes you need to take a long hard look at yourself. He may not mean it literally, and I know this, but still, here I stand, having a fucking staring contest with myself. I try to remember what I used to see in the mirror years ago. When I was younger, less weathered. My appearance may not have changed radically, but I can see it in myself; in my eyes.

When you're a leader, you tell yourself that you'll make the right decision, no matter the cost. I've more than once contemplated losing my life in combat. You can preach to yourself night and day that you'd lay down your life in the line of duty, but it doesn't stop your heart from sinking when you stare death in the face. We're such fragile things. Just poke a hole in the right place and that's the end of it…

"Fox…" A familiar voice calls just outside the door.

I exhale heavily through my nostrils, twisting my sinks handle so the faucet billows ice cold water, then cup a handful and splash my face. I shutter involuntarily, the sensation sending the chill I needed down my spine. "I'll be right out." I murmur.

Krystal's sweet voice, usually a comfort, just weighs heavier on my mind. When you're a leader, you consider your own life. Not the life of the one you love most…. I snatch a hand towel from the rack and rub it roughly against my face. With a heavy sigh I toss it back on the rack and exit the bathroom.

Krystal waits, seated on the edge of our bed. She manages the smallest smile for me. Such a sweet gesture, considering the horrid mood I've been in since we returned from Fichina. "Are you ok?"  
She asks.

I sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. "Bill's ship is still in the docking bay." I mutter.

"She's an adult Fox. You can't tell her she can't have company…"

"Company…" I scoff.

"He's been honest with you about his feeling about her…"

"Yea, yea." I grumble, lying back against the bed.

"All things considered, at least he's a close friend. Someone you trust…" She tries to ease my thoughts. I consider this. I've trusted Bill with my life before. Why wouldn't I trust him with my cousin?

Bill is a good guy, I know this. On the surface, any guy would be pissed with a long time friend pursuing a family member. Especially a younger one… But now that I have time to think on it, he isn't really who I should really be concerned about.

"I guess I do trust him… It's Jade I don't really trust."

"I thought you were mad at Bill for being interested in her." Krystal is now confused.

"I'm irritated with him, yes. That's just natural. But I've known Bill forever. He's a good guy. He'd never hurt her. I can't say the same for Jade. She'll chew him up and spit him out…"

She leans back against the bed, propped up on her elbows. "This isn't really about Jaden and Bill, is it?" She asks.

I exhale heavily, resting my eyes for a moment. After a long pause, I answer. " No…."

"It wasn't your fault, what happened today…"

I mentally grimace as the memory assaults my senses. "I know. But, when you're the leader, the blame has to stop somewhere."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"Maybe." I rub my eyes hard with my palms. "But what happens when—"I stop myself. She doesn't want to hear this.

"What happens when what?" She leans closer.

What happens next time? What if I'm killed, just like that, right in front of her? How would she ever recover from something like that? Or worse… What if something happens to her? What if I can't always protect her?

I look into her sweet, icy blue eyes. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

She looks disappointed but nods. She tries to smile again, leaning over me for a kiss, her hand running up my chest. She tries to entice me with her tongue, but I can't muster the response she's looking for. When I don't respond right away, she leans back with questioning eyes.

I try a weak smile. "I'm sorry Krys. Today's just… it's weighing heavy on me."

She nods. "I know it is. But it'll get better." She lays, her head resting on my shoulder. "You're so strong."

"So are you…" I pull her closer with one arm, and lose myself in thoughts again while I stare at the ceiling.

_**Jaden Serzahn**_

I let out a contented sigh in my afterglow, tangled in my twisted bed sheets. It's amazing how a good orgasm just releases all the tension inside you. But I find myself tensing again when Bills arm wraps around me to spoon from behind. He hugs me close, tenderly kissing the side of my neck. Now that the deed is done, this is the kind of affection that usually puts me off, but I try to push my discomfort away and relax.

"God you're beautiful." He says in an exhausted sigh.

"Rub my back." I tell him rather unromantically, rolling onto my stomach.

He chuckles, moving his hand to knead my back, applying just the right amount of pressure. "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"Mmmmmm…" I reply, my face buried in my pillow.

"I'd really like to know what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that feels really good..."

He laughs. "You know what I mean Jaden."

Uh oh. You know someone's serious when they use your full name. I sigh, lifting my head. "Look. You're really sweet, and you've grown on me. That's why you're here."

"But…?"

"But… I wasn't really looking for a relationship when you popped into my life."

I feel like my words might hurt him, but he doesn't seem fazed. "I knew that. But I thought if you got to know me, you might realize having someone to share your time with isn't such a terrible thing…"

I rest my head back on my pillow, facing him. "I think I'm learning that… But… Baby steps."

"Mmm, baby steps." He nods. "Like the amazing sex we just had?"

I roll me eyes. "Trust me; the physical part is the easiest. It's the feely stuff I need to adjust to."

"I've got plenty of time…" He replies. I just laugh. He's so corny. "So, a girl, who I share my time with. Maybe a kiss now and then." I crinkle my nose at that. "A bed sometimes… That sounds like a girlfriend to me."

I groan, burying my face in my pillow again. "Baby steps I said." I mumble through the fabric.

"That's my one request."

I exhale deeply into my pillow, and then lift my head. "Fine."

He grins, tapping his lips with a finger, gesturing me closer. I just roll my eyes with tiny smile and lean over to kiss him.

_**Wolf O'Donnell**_

"You're taking too many risks."

"And you need to loosen your panties, Leon." I light up a smoke and kick back in my chair. "It's good money."

"Since when do our finances concern you? This isn't about the money. It's about this Systems drug cartel pulling your chain. They're flashing their power, and if we keep this up they're gonna say they run Sargasso. Not Star Wolf."

"You're headed the right way for an ass beatin'. You wanna throw down?" I challenge him, intentionally blowing smoke his direction. His face is painted with this irritated expression, like he'd love to tell me off. But he doesn't dare. "It's one dock they're renting. The come, transfer their shit, and move out. It's none of our business as long as the check clears."

The lizard sighs, crossing his arms. "Then why are you bothering monitoring their transactions?"

"Just protecting my investment."

"Hanging out in Corneria with that prize on your head is gonna get you killed."

"Not as long as my team has my back." I flash him a testing stare.

He looks almost insulted. "Of course we do."

"Then we have nothing to worry about, do we?"

He finally shuts up. Good. I redirect my attention to the youngest member of our team who vigorously types away at our main computer. "Tank, talk to me."

He swivels in his chair. "Looks like our friends at Star Fox ran into some trouble today. They're preparing a report for the General."

I stand from my chair. "Oh, really?"

"Looks like they've been tracking those killings in the System and were looking for a commission to bring in the threat there. Then today they had a conflict on Fichina."

Leon joins us. "Why would they go looking for a commission? Never known Star Fox to beg for money."

"Looking over their finances, the maintenance on the Great Fox alone is obscene. Times of peace don't bring in money. Must be looking for their own work." Tank cracks his knuckles, leaning back in his chair.

"You can access information like that?" Leon asks, mildly impressed.

"Psshhh, yea. They're security is pathetic. All the money they're pumpin' out with these new recruits, you think they'd find themselves a decent tech." He pulls a thin joint from behind his ear and lights it up, the thick smell of marijuana filling the air. "Then again," smoke flows from his mouth. "Even a great tech couldn't keep the best hacker in this System out." He grins, tooting his own horn.

"That's why you're here, kid." I pat his shoulder approvingly.

"Even if you're an underage, pot head." Leon mutters. Tank holds his childish smile.

"Forward all of the information they've prepared so far to me." I tell Tank, crushing my cigarette in the ashtray on the desktop. "Then look it over yourself. Let's see if we can find something they've missed."

"And why does this concern us?" Leon asks.

"If Star Fox can't afford to mobilize, they're no threat to us. We're gonna cock block them out of this paycheck."

Tank cackles, his high settling in nicely. "You got it boss."

Even Leon grins. "Fucking Star Fox over is something I always enjoy. Forward it to me as well."

We all turn when the door to our main office hisses open. "Mmmm, smells like a party in here." The lioness strolls in casually.

"Tara…" My monotone voice greets her. Leon flashes me an irritated stare. Tank just continues about his work. "Give us a second, guys."

They both obey, Leon more reluctantly, leaving the room. I sigh inaudibly pulling another cigarette from my pack. I'm gonna need it. "What can I do for you Tara?" I ask, lighting up again.

"Just stopping by to make sure you received our payment."

"I'd let you know if I didn't." I straighten my stance when she places an unwelcome hand on my chest.

"Hn, I'm sure I would have. Maybe I just came to pay you a visit." She leans closer to me seductively.

"I'm busy here." I drag my cigarette hard, refusing to satisfy my urge to welcome this open invitation.

She laughs. "I figured. But I thought I might," She fiddles with my belt. "Persuade you."

I grip her wrist, halting her actions. "It was a onetime thing, me and you."

She draws her wrist free with a quick jerk, an annoyed expression holding her face for just a second. But it quickly shifts to a more mischievous one. "Am I the person you really want to say no to?" She asks, almost a challenge.

"If you don't like it, I'm sure you can find another dock to make your transfers." I meet her challenge head on. Drug lord or not, no one threatens Wolf O'Donnell. And I'll have no one question that.

She meets my stare for a short while, but a smirk creeps on her lips eventually. "That's what I like about you Wolf." She leans in again, but I remain motionless. "Those balls." She arches a brow, glancing down at my junk, then back up at me. She licks my bottoms lip, a gesture I refuse to allow my face to reflect. She turns on her heels, striding toward the door. "Lighten up Wolf." She glances over her shoulder as she leaves. "It's just business."

The door hisses shut. I look down to the cigarette between my thumb and forefinger. Not so much a cigarette anymore, but the embers eating away at its filter. I scoff, tossing it uncaringly onto the floor before reaching into my pocket and retrieving a new cigarette from my pack. I bring it to my mouth and light it up. It's gonna be a long night…

**Review!**

_**Thanks! It won't be a year before I update again. Promise!**_

_**-Missy**_


	6. The Proper Arrangments

Music of the Chapter:

Coheed and Cambria- Iron Fist

**Krystal**

I replay the events of yesterday over and over in my mind, my head hanging low as I listlessly walk to the lounge area of the Great Fox. That dreadful business on Fichina was more action than we've seen in some time. An unfriendly reminder of the dirty work we do. Death and destruction leave sears in your memory that no time can heal. It just gets easier to stomach eventually.

I should have pressed for conversation with Fox last night… I didn't want to pry, but he had something to say, but something in him thought better of it… He saw what he saw yesterday and something inside of him changed. I could feel it every time his eyes were on me. And nothing; not sweet words, nor my sensual touch could shake him from it. We went to sleep silently and this morning I woke up alone. Even if Fox had early business to tend to, a kiss on my forehead or neck always bid me a good day before he left. Not today…

I know I shouldn't, but I find myself feeling rejected. He was suffering alone. Sulking and pondering all on his own. And when I bared my best gifts; my love and body, all his, he turned away, refusing me like he never had before. He was a slave to my touch at times… And he'd follow me to ends of the world, I know. But his burdens weighed heavier on him now then I'd ever seen, distracting his gaze from my comforting lust. Making him shy from my kiss…

I sigh deeply, trying to settle my thoughts. I shouldn't be this anxious. A day ago we were just fine. Planning out our future together. He's been stressed. I should probably be taking all of this with a grain of salt… I mean, we are in a serious relationship, with plans. If whatever's on his mind is so important, he'll probably present it to me when he's ready. In the mean time, he needs space to focus on resolving the matter.

But maybe that's just it. We are serious. We do have plans. Perhaps this is something to address right away. If something is on his mind he shouldn't keep it from me. We're partners, and I want him to know that his weight is not all his own to carry. I'd help him, however I could. Whether through talking it out, or simply providing a vent. Physical contact, comfort, love. Whatever he needed. And he did need it…. I can feel it. But for whatever reason, he just wouldn't accept that. Not now at least.

The tension in my brow lets me know how tight my face is. I immediately try to loosen up and decide it would probably be best if I found a distraction. When I lift my head I notice I have come upon Jaden, headed down the hall the same direction as me some yards ahead. She and I have held short, awkward conversation a handful of times but 'friends' would be quite a stretch. 'Acquaintances' just barely. But she was girl also, and being the only two females on this ship and team has to count for something. Maybe some time with another girl was exactly what I needed right now. It's a long shot, but in my confusion with Fox and my ache for company, I decide to give it a try.

I quicken my pace to catch up with her, calling to her. "Jaden!"

She just about cringes at my voice, slowly pivoting to glance at me over her shoulder. Her expressionless face staring me down is rather uncomfortable and I briefly wonder if this was such a great idea. But I try to recover. "Jade. I'm sorry. Fox told me you don't really go by 'Jaden'"

"No." She answers simply, leaving me uncomfortably exposed.

"Where were you headed?" I ask casually.

There's an awkward silence that she lets linger as she stares back at me, as if deciding how much of her time I was worth. I thought Fox was exaggerating about her, but standing here in the white noise and buzzing of florescent lights I realize he was right. She just had a presence and attitude about her that could make even the most confident person feel… small…

Finally she answers, breaking our stare and yawning. "Just woke up… I need coffee."

I feel like I'm in too deep to back out now, so I take the shot in the dark. "Me too. Would you like company?"

She bears a small smile that gives me hope this awkward encounter could be salvaged yet. "Mhm." Her reply is barely a reply at all, causing my confidence to teeter once again.

We begin toward the mess area of the Great Fox quietly. Too quietly… Our footfall resounds in the hall, amplifying the silence. . It becomes exceedingly obvious that I had indeed been well warned. She wasn't someone who would immediately take to me or anyone. She spoke with her peers and attended briefings but aside from the short formalities I didn't know this girl at all. And I had the sneaking inclination that small talk wasn't going to warm her up to me. After a short contemplating, I decide just to be honest. "I'm sorry. You've lived here for a while now and I'm afraid I don't know anything about you. I just thought we might talk. Get acquainted?"

She shifts her gaze from the hall ahead of her to me, shrugging with the same small smile from before. A smile I'm finding less sincere and more rehearsed by the second. "We are talking." Not the answer I expected, but I take it.

We come to the small mess area. I'm not a fan of coffee myself, so I find a cup from the cabinet and begin to make myself tea. Jaden on the other hand, takes a moment to seek out the largest cup in the cabinet and fill it with the hot coffee that had been resting on the heating saucer. I watch a little longer before silently mixing the teabag in my cup. I'm beginning to see this as a total failure. If someone is this guarded, it's probably for a reason and my futile attempt has done nothing but fill the air with awkward banter and silence.

She leaves me at the counter to sit in a stool at the table. "So," I don't expect her voice to resound in the silent room. "How long have you been here?" She asks.

I'm floored. Was she finally making conversation? "About four years." I answer eagerly.

She leans back on the stool, her back coming to rest against the table behind her. She crosses her legs and one arm across her chest, the other bringing her coffee to her lips. "Well…?" She asks, before taking a long sip.

I'm puzzled. "Well... what?"

"What's your story?" She asks, rather unenthused.

Rough around the edges was a kind way to describe Jaden's disposition, but I'll take this invitation for whatever its worth. "Uh, well, I came here after Fox saved me on Sauria."

"The Dinosaur planet?" Her tone is flat, but at least she contributes.

"Yes."

"You lived on a Dinosaur planet?" She asks, arching a brow, as if it's the strangest thing.

"No, no. I went there when I sensed distress. Then I was imprisoned in the Krozoa Palace, and Fox—"

"What does that mean, 'sensed'?" She interrupts me.

"Oh, I can sense things from some distance. Mostly danger… A form of telepathy."

"That's weird."

I'm a little offended, but I hope my voice doesn't reflect it. "I suppose it is." I come to sit. "My home planet Cerinia was destroyed. So I don't know what it means or why I'm like this."

She's quiet, taking it in with a nod and a sip of her coffee. "You don't think you should find out?" She asks.

"Well, that was the original plan. I traveled from place to place in the system looking for answers."

"And what happened?"

"I met Fox… And… Here I am."

She looks me up and down, seemingly unhappy with my answer. "You traveled world to world and you gave all that up for him?"

I'd never taken in the scope of my decision to stay here with Fox. Joining his team and using my talents to patrol and protect his home world. How doing that meant leaving my questions about my own home unanswered. Thinking on it now there's a soft ache. I guess I had given up something rather important to be here. And what had I gotten in exchange? I smile softly to myself. A warm bed and warmer arms to sleep in every night rather than an endless journey. Someone who would hold my heart and make a new home for me. "I love him." I finally say.

"Mmm…" She groans, taking another long sip of her coffee. "Must be nice." She mutters, insincerely.

I sigh, swiveling to face her. "And what is your story?" I ask her, trying to match her earlier tone.

"I don't have one."

"You must."

"Not one worth telling." She gets up to make herself another coffee.

"Did you grow up with Fox?" I ask, trying to move the conversation along.

"No. In fact we barely know each other at all." She mumbles.

Fox hadn't put me under that impression at all. "No?" I hope she'll explain.

"Nope." She doesn't… And we fall silent again.

**Falco Lambardi**

"Who is he?!" I snarl, throwing my fist into the wall.

"Oh, stop it Falco. There's no one else." Katt's voice is too casual on the other end of the line.

I come to sit with a thud on my bed. "You're not making any sense." I rub my temple with my free hand, the other holding my phone to listen intently.

"Falco, baby—"She begins.

I shoot up from my seat in frustration to pace around my room, growling. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't talk all sweet when you're breaking up with me."

There's a short silence. "You know I love you." She says softly on the other end. I close my eyes, wishing this be the end of it. She loved me. Of course she did… Then why didn't she wanna be with me? "But I'm really into this job… I can't afford any distractions."

"That's what I am? A distraction?"

"I'm sorry baby, but you are."

"I can help you." I try to make her reconsider.

"No, you can't. You have a team. You need to stay loyal to them."

I approach the wall, leaning forward to rest my head against the smooth, cool surface, exhaling deeply. "Whatever…" I mumble.

I listen to the static on the line for a while, taking some deep breaths and counting backwards from ten. Right before I ask if she's still there she says, "I love you…" softly. And then she hangs up.

I stand in the silence, listening to the dead tone on the other end of my phone. I try to breathe and count backwards from ten again, but find a rumbling in my throat erupt into a full growl, throwing my phone full force at the wall. It shatters, its many pieces scattered on the floor. I grab my jacket and head out to the hanger.

_I love you. _It reverberates in my head. I watch my feet as I walk down the well illuminated hall. No, bitch, you don't love me. If you loved me you'd be with me… I've grown sick of her games. Our lives and affiliations had our relationship teetering back and forth for years, but I thought we'd finally settled down. We've both grown up. I thought we were ready to be serious. But she always had some other agenda that I came second to.

When I look up from my feet I notice my walk to blow off steam has caused me to cross paths with someone else I have no patience for right now. Riley, that stupid mutt, comes to a halt, staring me down, his head low, hands deep in his pockets. I stare right back, letting the disgust ooze from my gaze.

"You got a problem?" He spits, eyes narrowed.

"Why?" I ask. "You gonna shoot me?"

** Jaden Serzahn**

"There's really nothing to tell. He's almost eight years older than me. When I was ten he was already heading up this team." I hope that will put an end to this subject.

I had actually taken comfort in the fact that Krystal seemed to be the one person on this ship who didn't pay me any mind. I acknowledged her when it was necessary and she did the same for me and I preferred to keep things that way, but for some reason, today is the day she's decided to reach out to me and establish some kind of bond. With this new information about her, I'm not sure if she's genuinely interested or if she's just looking for some kind of family bond. Regardless, she won't find what she's looking for from me. I'm sure she's a nice girl and her interest is something along the lines of flattering, but her and Fox should keep to themselves, and I'll do the same. I dragged myself from my bed to come down here and get some caffeine pumping through me. Not play twenty questions with my cousin's girlfriend…

Now, I suppose would be the best time to explain this to her. "Listen." I begin. She looks to me, and her expression tells me she's hanging on every word. I sigh and decide to be more gentle then I originally intended. "You're a very nice person. Very interesting." She smiles a little at this, making the next words a bit harder. "But I'm not here to be your friend…"

Her face falls, probably more dramatically than she means it to. My ears involuntarily fall flat against my head. I swear I'm not a rotten person intentionally. I just prefer to have everyone at arm's length. Keeps things nice and easy... And with everyone hell bent on invading my breathing room lately, I'm a little more irritable than usual. Still, she looks rather unhappy with my answer, her eyes darting away from mine to look back into her cup. I'm about to apologize, and begin to explain myself, but there's a loud thud against the metal door. We both look up, before standing to hastily press the key pad.

When the door slides open, we find Riley and Falco, wrestling each other to the ground. Falco wins the squabble, pinning Riley to the floor. His arm rears back and jerks forward, his fist making hard contact with Riley's face. Riley still fights though, punching back immediately after, causing Falco to lose his hold on him.

"Hey, stop!" Krystal shouts, but doesn't interfere.

I just arch a brow, leaning against the door frame, absent mindedly stirring my coffee.

"Shouldn't we do something?!" Krystal asks.

I shrug. "They're unarmed; let them blow off some steam." I sip my coffee. Hn… Needs more sugar…

Falco clutches the fabric of Riley's shirt, thrusting him back against the solid floor, his right arm cocked back, ready to hit Riley again. Riley tries to free himself, but aggressively keeps swinging.

"I have to get Fox!" Krystal pushes past me through the doorway.

"Enough!" As if on cue, Foxs voice booms down the hall, bringing Riley and Falcos confrontation to a halt. They remain in position, ready to strike, but frozen. Fox's brow is tight when he approaches. He looks as if he'd like to chew us all out, but he composes himself. "Falco, take a walk." He orders.

Falco, jaw clenched shoves Riley back to the floor, standing to straighten his jacket. He cracks his neck, then continues on his way down the hall. Riley stands up himself, touching his lip then examining his fingers for blood.

"Jade and Riley, with me." I look to Fox when I hear my name. "We're heading to Corneria."

"Who am I riding with?" I ask, wondering why I'm along for the ride to begin with.

"We'll be deploying the ATV over the desert, and then you will meet Riley and myself on base."

Riley doesn't answer. He says nothing at all. Just turns to head toward the hanger. I watch him leave, surprised to say the least. Riley was always so goofy and resilient. I can't believe he's beating himself up this much. It's not like we didn't know what we signed up for.

"Should I join you?" Krystal asks.

"No we'll be fine." His answer is short and he follows Riley to the hanger.

Krystals face is disappointed again, an expression that has captured it on and off all morning. "Trouble in paradise?" I ask, before leaving her to her own thoughts. I don't mean it as mean as it sounds but, whatever.

**Miyu**

I peak passed the enormous doors of the hanger. Corneria was buzzing as usual, small squads all over the base and large air strip, bustling about their morning routine. So monotonous. It's hard to believe I was once just like those poor saps.

"It's done." A voice echoes in the empty hanger.

I turn to Katt Monroe, my new partner in crime, as it were. "How'd he take it?" I ask with a knowing smile.

"Not well," She approaches me, an unhappy look on her face. "Falco is out of the picture. No more distractions. Now break it down for me."

I couldn't do this job on my own, that point I had to admit. I thought I could in the beginning, but it's become obvious over time that going after a mark this big is going to require some help. So I reached out to Katt. She was a bad ass, and worked on her own, just like me. But we can both appreciate the fact that sometimes, big money means being flexible.

"We're waiting for someone." I let her know before I begin.

She looks irritated. "You said we were working alone."

"We are and we aren't"

"Don't play games with me Miyu. If you're fucking around I can take my business elsewhere." She begins to leave.

"Now now, lovely." Panther Caruso comes to stand in her path, removing his headset. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting, do forgive me." He takes her hand from her side and plants and kiss on it.

She jerks her hand away, her eyes darting back to me. "Give me one good reason why we're not taking the prize on his head right now?"

"Because he's going to help us win an even bigger one." I say with a smile.

She crosses her arms, unhappy with the whole situation, but remains silent, ready to be briefed.

I waste no more time and begin to explain. I pull a picture from my bag and show her. "This is Tara Liona." I give her a moment to exam the face of the lioness who will be our mark. "She was a drug lord operating out of Venom, but has recently taken up residency much closer to Corneria. She's manufacturing a street drug called Aurora exclusively within the Cornerian military community."

"To do what?" Katt asks.

"We're not quiet sure yet."

Katt nods. "Well, letting her continue would be reckless. How are we going to take her out?"

"With patience." Panther interjects. "A drug lord of her status is very well protected. Not to mention very tough. You'll need to be very smart about taking her down."

"And that's where you come in." Katt concludes.

"I can get you clearance into Sargasso. She's renting a dock there to make her transfers from Venom. From there the pills make it to Corneria and become distributed. From there it will be up to the two of you. Perhaps you can cozy up to her. She's always look for new recruits to make deliveries."

Katt nods, considering all of this. "I suppose if we want to make this work, we may need to do some pretty shady stuff…"

"Which is why Lombardi had to go." I remind her.

She sighs, nodding. "Let me tap my sources. See what else I can dig up."

"Call me if you find anything."

With that she dismisses herself, checking outside to make sure no one is watching before leaving the hanger. With her gone I close the space between Panther and myself. "You could just flash Tara one of your roses… Then she'd surely meet death…"

He smirks, extending a hand to pull my waist closer, bringing us nearly chest to chest. "So sorry, lovely, but it isn't my job to do."

"It's your job to help me." My hand glides up his suit sensually.

"It's not a job when you volunteer. And volunteering means no obligations."

He wasn't going to take her down for me, but perhaps I was pushing my luck by suggesting it, so I change the subject. "Enough business." I say before covering his mouth with mine. He responds immediately, our tongues practicing a well rehearsed dance. He moans into my mouth when I press my body harder to his. Just as quickly though, I pull away, sliding down to my knees, my hand following, running down his chest. "How long do you have?" I ask.

"He's already seen the General. We should be departing within ten minutes" he says in a sigh, looking down at me.

"Hn." I respond, looping my fingers inside his pants suggestively.

"Maybe fifteen." He corrects himself.

I smirk mischievously up at him, beginning to undo his buckle and zipper. "Plenty of time."

**Wolf O'Donnell**

The halls of Cornerias central command smell like freshly polished floors. It's nauseating, which is why I've posted up right here, in one of the long halls to have a cigarette before we head out.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here." A velvet voice lets me know from behind.

I peak over my shoulder and smirk. The petite white vixen stares me down like a scolding mother. I chuckle. "Didn't I buy you a drink?" I had hoped I'd run into this fine number again since our first encounter. "Mmm, working security here too, doll?"

"Not quite." She tugs on the Star Fox symbol on her jacket that I'd failed to notice before.

I'm disappointed but hardly fazed. "Oh, well then," I mock her. "My apologies. I didn't realize who I was addressing."

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I have clearance, if that's what you're asking."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"Causing trouble for you, obviously."

Her brow furrows, unentertained with me. "Don't make me take you in myself."

"Where are you handcuffs?"

"I don't need them."

I just lean against the wall, head cocked to the side, taking a nice long drag. She glares at my defiance. She was cute and looking her up and down I have to shoo away thoughts of burying my face between her legs, but that mouth was gonna get her in trouble.

She sighs, looking down the hall scanning the area, then looking the opposite direction, doing the same. Once she's satisfied she approaches me, lowering her voice. "Give me one." She says. It's an order, not a request as she stands, hand extended. Those confident eyes locked on me, expectantly. She was really a cunt, her face reading such an entitled expression. She expected me to just hand it over, because that's what she's used to. Getting things she wants.

My smirk broadens and I do just that, hand her a cigarette and even offer my lighter. She was entertaining, if nothing else, so I don't mind keeping her around for a smoke. "Are you always so confrontational?" I ask, flipping my lighter shut.

She shrugs, letting the small gesture serve as her only response. She pays me no further mind, looking back up and down the hall to make sure no one else is coming.

"You're an uptight little bitch, huh?" I speak my observation.

She looks at me; her expression I guess is a mix of shock and insult. But it shifts, as if pondering. "You're rude."

"So are you."

She takes that with a nod and a shrug. "I suppose being a straight forward kind of person can make you seem that way. Surely you can appreciate that."

"More than you know, doll." I examine her again, more closely while she's distracted watching the halls. Nnn, I'd like to just eat her off a plate. She had a delicate face, perfect curves and that quick tongue of hers made me want to put it to good use. Delicious. But she had a look about her. She was strong, but unweathered. Tough if she had to be, but she hadn't had to be yet. Untested. Over confident. Young. Which is why I take my eyes off her and conclude, a girl like that should keep her distance from someone like me.

"Jade." She says.

"Hn?" I question, in the midst of a drag.

"My name is Jade. I don't like pet names."

"It's not a pet name. Just what ya look like."

"Regardless."

I chuckle. "Jade, then."

* * *

_If you're starting to get nervous for Bill, you should be… hah! Lots of things developing here. _

_Keep me motivated! __**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_Thanks! :]_

_-Missy_


End file.
